CUESTIÓN DE HONOR
by Jari Grandchester
Summary: Él castaño...Ella rubia...ambos viviendo en medio de una guerra de la que no son responsables, llevando una carga que no pidieron pero de la que no pueden escapar, CAPITULO 5! - A PESAR DE TODO cap 20 listo!
1. PROLOGO

hola hola como estan? espero no me linchen por que no he actualizado a pesar de todo ni la Z en la pared y ahora vengo con esta historia pero tengo una excusa y muy buena jejeje resulta que desde enero me comprometi a participar en la GF con un fic y este el mayor responsable que no haya actulizado mis otros dos fics (ya me parecí a tita jeje) deseo que esta nueva idea sea de su agrado y la aopyen como han hecho con mis otras historias, prometo que en cuanto termine este evento o sea el 30 de abril me pongo las pilas con los demas! en compensación les traere los caps de este y alguna otra sorpresa!

ahora si las dejo con el pequeño prologo que hice!

espero sus review!

Jari

**PROLOGO**

Existió una epoca en la que el deber, el honor y la lealtad lo eran todo y es en este tiempo en la que viven un par de jovenes tan diferentes y tan afines a la vez...

Él castaño

Ella rubia

sus ojos son verdes, los de Él parecen zafiros

Ella vive en una sencilla casa en medio del bosque

Él rodeado de riquezas

Ella es feliz

Él no

Ella escocesa

Él inglés

ambos viviendo en medio de una guerra de la que no son responsables, llevando una carga que no pidieron pero de la que no pueden escapar.

¿que sucederá ahora que se conocen?

¿Ahora que han descubierto el amor en quien no debían?


	2. Capitulo 1

como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen :( son propiedad de misuki e igarashi! y que creen! el titulo tampoco! ese es el resultado de toda una tarde de sobrecalentamiento cerebral de mi queridisima MaiMai! (enseguida la barbería jaja no es cierto amiwis) lo cierto es que sin Ella todavía estaría pensando en el titulo jajaja naaa tampoco jaja le habría puesto la fuerza del destino, triunfo del amor o algo por el estilo jajaja pero lo que si es mío es la historia! así que espero la disfruten! y bueno ahora sí me silencio!

**CAPITULO I**

Los arboles se mecían suavemente, las flores se agitaban despidiendo su fragancia, los pájaros trinaban, las ardillas correteaban, un paisaje de paz y armonía coronado por el sonido de una cascada que se rompía en el nacimiento del riachuelo que adornaba y daba vida al hermoso bosque, desafortunadamente no era su única función era también la linea divisoria entre dos tierras, dos reinos enemistados, dos reyes luchando, uno por conquistar y el otro evitando ser conquistado, lejos de los campos de batalla se encontraba nuestro pequeño paraíso, en el que una rubia de ojos verdes pasaba sus días en total alegría, la tarde caía y como siempre acudía a bañarse en la poza de la cascada, con toda confianza se despojo de sus prendas y una piedra junto al río sirvió de perchero, de un brinco entró al agua, nadó y disfrutó de la libertad que sentía, dejando que la corriente jugara con su cabello, estirando los brazos...moviéndolos...simulando volar mientras hacía "el muertito", mirando las nubes surcar el cielo, esta era su actividad favorita y pasó un rato hasta que decidió que era hora de volver así que dando brazadas se dirigió a la orilla, salió del agua y se exprimió un poco el cabello sin preocuparse por vestirse después de todo no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda que pudiera observar su desnudez pero...

¡santo cielo! – el nerviosismo la invadió al escuchar un relinchido, tomó la túnica y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a su ropa a la altura de su vientre

oohh – escuchó decir al jinete que llegaba hasta la orilla del riachuelo en el lado contrario, sintió un gran alivio al observar que se encontraba sólo y mejor aún del otro lado – buenas tardes – saludó el recién llegado tratando de cubrirse los ojos del sol con la mano izquierda mientras sostenía la rienda con la otra ya que aunque el astro rey estaba por caer sus rayos le dificultaban la visión

…... – solo el trinar de los pájaros se seguía escuchando, lo vió removerse en la silla con la intención de bajar por lo que rápidamente tomó el complemento de su vestimenta que aún estaba sobre la piedra y se lo puso justo al tiempo que Él desmontaba

¿acaso eres sorda? – preguntó con curiosidad pero de nuevo el silencio siguió a su pregunta – ¿muda? – continúo el infructuoso interrogatorio ya que la joven se limitó a observarlo – vaya! Es una lástima – se lamentó recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada sintiendo una llama en su interior al ver que la túnica se pegaba al cuerpo mojado de la joven dejando ver más allá de lo evidente – sería maravilloso escucharte gritar mi nombre – la manera ronca, sensual y llena de deseo en que lo dijo hizo que algo se agitara en Ella, una mezcla de curiosidad, deseo y furia

si fueras rubio y te llamaras Anthony sin duda lo gritaría – respondió retadora y provocadoramente lo cual hizo hervir la sangre de su interlocutor al herir su orgullo de hombre al compararlo con alguien más

salió respondona la muda – contestó con una sonrisa irónica que la hizo irritarse aún más –_ ¿por que llevará un antifaz?_ – se preguntó extrañado cuando pudo verle bien

disculpe pero no hablo con desconocidos – acto seguido se giró dispuesta a irse

Terrence – dijo viendo la espalda de Ella – ahora conoces mi nombre por lo que ya no soy un desconocido – sonrió de medio lado al ver que se giraba nuevamente

diría que es un gusto conocerle pero odio mentir – respondió con fingido lamento – ahora si me disculpa... – decía cuando fué interrumpida por la irónica voz de Él

el gusto es mío... – calló esperando el nombre de Ella pero este nunca llegó por que a paso veloz se alejó del lugar

me dirás tu nombre ninfa de ojos verdes– sonrío de medio lado mientras la veía perderse en medio de los arboles – y sabré la razón de ser de ese antifaz – dijo resuelto mientras caminaba para subir de nueva cuenta a su caballo, luego de cabalgar por poco mas de media hora adentrándose en el bosque llegó a una especie de pabellón de caza, bajó del animal y le entregó las riendas a un muchacho

Terry! Gracias al cielo que apareces! – dijo aliviado un hombre robusto de unos 50 años

tranquilo Charlie estoy bien – sonrió al hombre – me dijiste Terry – le susurró – sabes que no me gusta que me llamen de ese modo – su ceño fruncido demostraba lo que decía

lo siento – se disculpo de inmediato – ¿donde estabas? Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí como si nada y mucho menos solo – comenzó el acostumbrado sermón

lo sé – le cortó – conocí a una chica – cambió el tema

¿una chica? ¿dónde? No hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda estamos a por lo menos 2 días de camino del pueblo mas cercano – respondió incrédulo

en la cascada – la naturalidad con que lo dijo irritó sobremanera a Charlie

y lo dices así! Tan tranquilo! – levantó un poco la voz – sabes que no debes ir ahí! Cualquiera podría verte y pensar que intentas cruzar la frontera! – lo regañaba con el fin de que entrara en razón

es la chica mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto – continúo sin hacer caso al regaño

no me interesa si era hermosa! – rebatió el hombre – lo que importa es que tu no debes... – continúo el sermón el cual Terry dejó de escuchar en el momento que la imagen desnuda de Ella vino a su mente...

_debí darme la vuelta en cuanto vi que saldría del agua_ – pensó con su honor de caballero amenazando salir – _al menos hice que teodora relinchara_ – se justificó y la sonrisa irónica no se hizo esperar al tiempo que recordaba la manera nerviosa en que se había puesto la túnica y como esta se pegaba al cuerpo que minutos antes vió en todo su esplendor, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar las palabras de Ella "si fueras rubio y te llamaras Anthony sin duda lo gritaría" – _¿quien diablos será ese Anthony?_ – pensó curioso y molesto justo antes de que la voz de Charlie reclamara su atención

¡santo cielo muchacho! ¿me estas escuchando? – el tono irritado no dejaba lugar a dudas que estaba molestándose

claro que si Charlie! no te preocupes tendré mas cuidado – dió la respuesta que estaba seguro le complacería

eso espero – le palmeó la espalda en señal de que daba por terminado el asunto

es rubia y tiene los ojos mas verdes que he visto – dijo antes de que el hombre se fuera

¿usaba antifaz? – pregunto el joven a quien había dado las riendas de teodora

sí! ¿cómo lo sabes? – volvió su vista a Él con notable curiosidad

hace un tiempo unos hombres la vieron mientras andaban de caza – contestó el joven – dijeron que era rubia y que nadaba en la poza de la cascada y que cuando salió del agua quisieron ver su rostro pero no pudieron porque traía un antifaz, bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a la orilla pero ya había desaparecido – continúo el chico su relato

vaya! – Charlie fue el primero en responder – así que una bruja eh – bromeó ya que era bastante escéptico en esos temas

una ninfa – corrigió el muchacho

la ninfa de la cascada – completó pensativo mirando en dirección al río

continuara...

Nota: hola de nuevo! que les pareció este capitulo? espero en el alma que les haya gustado! si ya se que está corto jeje pero conforme avance la historia los haré un poco mas largos ;)

**Litac:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! me esforzare por no defraudarte!

**Gemma:** hola candyobsesionada! como estas? ps yo muy bien jaja espero te haya gustado el capitulo! y por las otras historias no te preocupes que no las voy a abandonar! en cuanto termine este evento vuelvo con todo! jejeje

**Gos:** gracias! ojala te haya gustado el capitulo! y como le dije a Gemma no tengas pendiente que no abandonare las otras dos!

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**JARI**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

La noche recibió gustosa a la luna que orgullosa resplandecía en lo alto del estrellado firmamento, los pájaros que antes cantaban ahora descansan a la espera de un nuevo día permitiendo a los grillos ambientar el bosque con su canto mientras una lechuza vuela entre los arboles en busca de una solitaria presa para luego posarse en la rama de un abeto, unos ojos verdes observan a la recién llegada ave...

¿quien será? – susurraba mirando sin mirar a la lechuza – _es el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida_ – pensó, aunque...en este punto no está muy calificada para opinar que digamos... una chica que ha vivido toda su vida en medio del bosque... ¿cuántos hombres habrá conocido?...ah pero de que es guapo lo es! Eso no está a discusión – _tiene una mirada que..._ – detuvo la linea que estaban tomando sus pensamientos – ¡y esa manera de hablar! – dijo con un poco de irritación – ¿cómo se atreve a decirme tal cosa? – hablaba indignada al recordar sus palabras _"sería maravilloso escucharte gritar mi nombre"_ pero esa indignación estaba mezclada con algo más que Ella no comprendía – no se porque sigo pensando en ese engreído! – se recriminó pero lo cierto es que Él era la primer persona fuera de su familia con la que tenía contacto, desde hace tiempo ha vivido en ese bosque que era su hogar con la compañía de su fiel amigo clin, un pequeño coatí que su hermano le había regalado, era feliz con la vida sencilla, tranquila y libre de la que disfrutaba pero... había momentos como estos en los que le gustaba soñar... – en mi ventana veo brillar...las estrellas muy cerca de mi...cierro los ojos...quiero soñar...con un dulce porvenir... – cantaba en susurros mirando las estrellas, anhelaba conocer otro mundo, otra gente, pero sobre todo anhelaba encontrar a su príncipe de brillante armadura...verlo cabalgar hacia Ella en su blanco corcel, inevitablemente la imagen de Terrence montado en su caballo que para variar era blanco vino a su mente, su corazón latía presuroso tan solo recordar su sonrisa...esa sonrisa torcida e irónica – _Terrence_ – suspiró su nombre al viento que como buen emisario viajo entre los abetos dispuesto a entregar el mensaje sorteando piedras y árboles en el camino hasta que llegó al pabellón de caza donde tres hombre jugaban a los dados...

definitivamente hoy no es mi día – dijo el mayor al perder por tercera ocasión

ni el mío – respondió el castaño levantándose del tronco donde se encontraba dejando a Charlie intentando por cuarta ocasión ganarle al suertudo cookie

viene la mía – dijo Charlie a cookie muy seguro mientras lanzaba los dados...

recargado de un árbol miraba unos puntos luminosos que se movían aleatoriamente entre los arboles y abetos, sin previo aviso el verde resplandor de los cocuyos le hicieron recordar otro verde igual de intenso y brillante...

_¿quien eres?_ – pensaba ansioso de conocer la respuesta – es increíble que una desconocida me tenga así – se burló al darse cuenta que había pensado en Ella más de lo que habría pensado en cualquier mujer que ha conocido anteriormente y es que con ese casi metro noventa de estatura, cabello castaño que le llega a sus anchos hombros que sirven de ancla a sus fuertes y bien moldeados brazos hacen que cualquier mujer divague en sus pensamientos y fantasee con ser abrazada y estrujada por ellos, queriendo recostar la cabeza en su amplio y duro pecho, rodear su espalda, poder tocar su cincelado vientre, enredar sus piernas en los largos y firmes pilares que eran las suyas para finalmente levantar la vista y ser merecedora de la codiciada sonrisa torcida provocadora de todos sus delirios y perderse en el océano azul de su hipnótica mirada antes de ser besada por esa deseable y carnosa boca... – ¿vivirás sola? – seguía su monologo de preguntas – _ese Anthony será tu... ¿esposo?_ – pensó al tiempo que sentía un calor recorrer sus venas, un calor desconocido y desconcertante – ¡deja de fantasear como una jovencita! – se reprendió molesto de sentirse inexplicablemente ¿celoso? ante el recuerdo de ese nombre que además había sido pronunciado por una mujer de quien solo conocía el color de sus ojos – y su tentador cuerpo – me corrigió el muy cínico dibujando esa sonrisa de medio lado que hace fantasear a cualquiera...incluida esta narradora, pero que puedo hacer si es un portento de hombre a sus bien vividos 24 años – ya no soy un adolescente para dejarme deslumbrar por la belleza de una mujer – coincidió sonriendo con pesar porque era exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo al menos hasta el momento – todo esta maraña de pensamientos terminara en cuanto la conozca – se dijo muy seguro – así que a dormir que mañana será un largo día – suspiró al pensar en las obligaciones que le tenía preparado el amanecer, con paso firme regreso a la cabaña y extendió las pieles que le servirían de amortiguador entre su espalda y el duro suelo de madera, se acostó cual largo era y colocó el brazo derecho sobre su frente con la palma hacia arriba para luego cerrar los ojos...

Fue una larga noche para la rubia de ojos verdes, el encuentro con el extraño llamado Terrence le había tambaleado su perfecto estilo de vida, nunca sintió soledad a pesar de vivir sola...se conformaba con las esporádicas visitas que sus hermanos le hacen aunque estos nunca coinciden, de hecho solo hay siete ocasiones en su memoria en la que estuvieron los tres juntos disfrutando como familia desde que llegó a ese bosque a sus 12 años, aún así Ella era Feliz...a pesar del antifaz disfrutaba de la libertad...jugando con clin, trepando los arboles, nadando en la cascada pero ahora...sin explicación alguna sentía que eso no era todo, que podía aspirar a más...conocer otras personas...otros lugares...a tener una familia...una verdadera... una propia...ahora a sus casi 19 años tenía una recién descubierta necesidad que nunca antes sintió y que llegó de la mano de la irónica sonrisa del castaño engreído...

como todos los días se levantó a media mañana, para que negarlo era una dormilona y la mala noche que pasó no ayudó, se preparó para limpiar la modesta y pequeña cabaña, tenía dos habitaciones, una la ocupaba Ella y la otra cualquiera de sus hermanos que llegue sin avisar por lo que cada día la limpia y la tiene preparada a la espera de la anhelada visita, una vez termina de asear las habitaciones se dirige a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, que esta vez consiste en unos huevos de codorniz con unas verduras del huerto que con ayuda de su gemelo empezó a cultivar, apenas terminó de comer salió a verificar el estado de este, con clin de espectador procedió a cortar la mala hierba que crece alrededor, remover la tierra en los surcos, la tarea más difícil es jalar el agua del pozo hecho por su hermano mayor para regar las verduras y legumbres, por fin terminó de sus tareas con el huerto, exhausta regreso a la casa era ya la hora de la comida y el trabajo anterior le hizo digerir rápidamente el desayuno por lo que enseguida preparó un poco de carne seca de jabalí que le quedaba de la última vez que recibió la visita del mayor de sus hermanos así como unas legumbres junto con algunos guisantes, en cuanto se sentó devoró lo que se sirvió, para luego limpiar la cocina y el pequeño espacio que servía de sala y por fin llegó la mejor hora del día! tomó el antifaz y lo colocó sobre su rostro, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a la cascada con clin detrás...

Un león enjaulado era el modelo de la calma y la serenidad comparado con Terrence, estaba fastidiado, aburrido, chocado pero sobre todo estaba desesperado tenía mas de dos horas sentado en lo alto de una rama, llegó decidido a hablar con la "ninfa de ojos verdes" como Él le decía pero al no verla decidió subir a un árbol y esperarla, desde ahí la vería llegar pero de la ninfa ni sus luces! Su mirada viajaba de la cascada al bosque y del bosque a la cascada, siguió el correr de las ardillas,contó las piedras a la orilla del río, los abetos que su vista alcanzaba y ahora contaba las piñas del abeto mas cercano...

25..26..27... maldición! – escupió con marcado fastidio – estoy harto! Me largo! – se incorporó un poco dispuesto a bajar no sin antes dar una última mirada a la cascada – pero que diantres! – estaba realmente confundido – a que maldita hora llegó! – se preguntó sorprendido al verla hacer "el muertito" en la poza – mientras contabas piñas – se burló – bueno.. es ahora o nunca – dijo para sí pero.. – esperaré un poco no quiero que piense que la estoy espiando – razonó, claro como si no fuera eso lo que está haciendo – una cosa es que lo haga y otra que Ella lo sepa – volvió a corregirme el muy cínico pero bueno querido lector ya le había dicho antes que a este hombre le perdono todo, así que como Él mismo ha manifestado decidió esperar un poco antes de bajar para acercarse a la poza y hablar con la rubia, apenas vió sus intenciones de salir del agua se apresuró a bajar y esta vez se dió la vuelta para no verla, se giró un poco y abrió un ojo... – ya se vistió – dijo con con mas pesar que alivio, avanzó unos pasos pero otra voz lo detuvo...

sabía que te encontraría aquí! – fue el saludo del recién llegado

Anthony! – escuchó gritar a la rubia que se daba la vuelta y corría al encuentro del rubio e inevitablemente las palabras del día anterior llegaron a Él

"_si fueras rubio y te llamaras Anthony sin duda lo gritaría" _como una estatua se quedó observando como el guapo rubio la recibía en sus brazos para luego cargarla y girar con Ella – ¿guapo? Si claro – protestó irónico, y claro que es guapo de eso no hay discusión – pero si es un debilucho – se quejó – apenas y puede con Ella – continuaba su no muy objetiva evaluación – claro que soy objetivo además... – perdón estimado lector pero ya conocen su carácter, continuando con el par de rubios...

luego del afectuoso y entusiasta saludo Anthony notó algo... – ¿el antifaz?

Oh! – exclamó y corrió a buscarlo a la roca donde siempre lo ponía en ese momento su rostro quedó expuesto pudiendo ser observado a perfección por el castaño que escondido detrás de un árbol miraba todo

sabes que nadie puede verte – la reprendió suavemente mientras se lo colocaba

lo siento – se disculpó y bajó la mirada

Candy! – se escuchó el llamado de alguien mas a lo lejos

no lo puedo creer! – dijo la rubia antes de emprender la carrera al encuentro de aquel que gritara su nombre, sin perder tiempo Anthony la siguió

Candy! – repitió Terrence – _al menos ya sé tu nombre ninfa pecosa_ – pensó con una hermosa sonrisa que se borró al ver la espalda de Anthony perderse en el bosque.

continuara...

**Nota:** hello hello ya volvi! que les pareció este capitulo? ay espero que les siga gustando!

**Gemma:** gracias por tu apoyo! ya ves algo debe tener la pecas para enamorarlo jaja

**Litac:** hola! gracias por dejar tu comentario y yo feliz de que te gustara el capitulo! y gracias por la recomendación tu fic ya esta en mi lista! pronto veras mi RW por alla :)

**Goshi:** gracias! la vrdd tienes razón terry y candy no cambiaran nunca! y me encanta jeje

**Nathy:** wow! mil gracias por las porras! por los otros fics no te preocupes que en cuanto termine la GF los retomo! gracias por leerme y tus bellas palabras! sobre todo pork recien te conozco como lectora! espero me sigas acompañando!

**MaiMai:** ash! ya me stas cobrando! y ni siquiera he obtenido las regalias! tendre k enviarte a keanu ni modo tu te lo buscaste! jajaja lo de chismosa? mmm ya me habia dado cuenta jajaja naaa no es cierto amiwi! gracias por darte una vuelta por acá y si ya no digas mas jjajaja

**camiLove:** OMG! pork no se me ocurrio ese titulo! tu no me cobrarias el 80% de las regalias o si? por mira k Mai kiere el 80 jajaja mil gracias por dejar tu RW me alegra que te gustara el capitulo!

**Noemi:** hola! gracias por apoyarme en esta otra locurita jejeje prometo que no dejare inconclusa La Z en la pared ni apesar de todo, mil gracias por seguirme apoyando!

**espero ansiosa sus Review!**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Jari**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo y ya hacía casi un mes que la cabaña en la que antes todo era calma y quietud parecía un salón de fiestas en pleno guateque, se respiraba la alegría de sus habitantes quienes se sentían felices de estar juntos, sobre todo la rubia que era quien llevaba la peor parte de la situación al vivir sola en medio de la nada pero... cada vez que llegan los dos seres que mas ama en el mundo...si en algún momento sintió soledad ya no se acuerda, todo queda borrado y olvidado tan solo ver esos rostros y escucharles reír con Ella...mas bien...de Ella la mayoría de las veces, con una enorme sonrisa se levantó de la mesa y recogió los utensilios usados y los llevó a la cocina donde tenía un cuenco con agua y un nuevo invento...una especie de piedra que no era otra cosa que el antepasado del jabón, a toda prisa lavó todo y limpió la cocina...había llegado la mejor hora del día!...

A unos kilómetros de ahí se escuchaba el choque de espadas, el chiflido de las flechas viajando en el aire para luego dar en los círculos de madera, algunas en la orilla..otras en el centro y precisamente es lo que Él siempre varonil Terrence quería ser...una flecha...una que disparasen y cayera en el árbol junto a la cascada...

hey Terrence! – gritó el robusto hombre al castaño que intentaba escabullirse del campamento

ah..hola Charlie – saludó tratando de sonar natural

ven siéntate! – lo invitó con un ademán – cookie está dando la revancha – rió feliz de tener la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido y es que el pobre no aprende la lección! sigue jugando sin importar cuantas veces pierda

eh...no gracias – declinó la oferta – llevaré a pasear a teodora – aclaró al ver el desconcierto de Charlie

oh! tu te lo pierdes! – respondió restando importancia a lo dicho por Terry y se enfrasco en lanzar los dados

una vez librado ese obstáculo fué por teodora tal y como había dicho, colocó la silla en los lomos de esta y le puso la rienda, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo montó la yegua para luego salir al galope sorteando arboles, abetos y piedras a su paso, no hace falta preguntar a donde iba con tanta prisa, no estaba seguro lo que haría al llegar solo sabía que debía verla...era como una adicción...todos los días se sentaba en el mismo árbol... le encantaba escuchar su risa, miraba con una sonrisa la manera en que jugaba pero esta desaparecía cuando los dos rubios entraban en acción, el pobre tiene el mismo tiempo que Ellos llevan ahí sin dormir bien, pasa la mayor parte de la noche devaneándose lo sesos tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que taladraba su mente todo el día...¿quién es Anthony?... ni siquiera conoce su rostro solo lo ha visto de lejos una vez y para colmo usa ese maldito antifaz al igual que Ella y el otro, aunque pensándolo bien la pregunta correcta mas bien sería ¿quién es Anthony en la vida de Candy?

_si mi padre me viera_ – pensó recordando a su progenitor – _diría que estoy deshonrando a la familia al fijarme en una campesina_ – cavilaba sin dejar de fustigar a teodora – _¡es una escocesa Terruce!_ – sentía como si su padre estuviera cabalgando a su lado reclamándole – _por mi honor que no te lo permitiré!_ – sentenció "su padre" y como si su padre le escuchara respondió con decisión y furia destellando por sus ojos... – ¡por mi honor que lo haré!

el sonido inconfundible del agua rompiéndose en las rocas le indicó que estaba cerca por lo que disminuyó la presión a la yegua para bajar la velocidad y se detuvo a una distancia prudente donde Ellos no puedan verlos ni escuchar los sonidos propios de un equino, bajó de teodora y la aseguró a la rama de un árbol cercano y con decidido andar se encaminó a tomar el palco que tenía reservado en la copa de un árbol, con agilidad escaló la enorme higuera y se acomodó en la rama que tenía por butaca pero al posar su vista en la cascada un vació se adueñó de su pecho...algo faltaba en el escenario y ciertamente no era la escenografía...

¡no están! – exclamó mas angustiado que sorprendido, buscó el sol y notó que estaba detrás de la punta del abeto mas grande frente a la higuera – llegue a tiempo – dijo desconcertado luego de "ver la hora" – _¿¡le habrá ocurrido algo! ¿¡porque no vinieron! _– necesitaba respuestas que calmaran su ansiedad pero desafortunadamente no había quien pudiera dárselas – TU puedes dármelas! – el tono de su voz si que me tomó por sorpresa, respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de serenarse y decidió esperar – quizá se retrasaron, ¿es eso?– preguntó ya calmado, pero al ver que hice como que la virgen me habla cerró los ojos en un intento por relajarse, el trinar de los pájaros y el sonido del agua fueron mejores que una canción de cuna y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido...¿por cuanto tiempo?... no lo supo pero cuando despertó notó que solo quedaban unos cuantos rayos de sol que apenas le daban la luz necesaria para bajarse del árbol y buscar a teodora lo cual hizo enseguida y en cuanto estuvo sobre la yegua salió a todo galope de regreso al campamento con el corazón oprimido por el miedo de no ver de nuevo a la "ninfa de ojos verdes" …...

Y al igual que Terry... la joven rubia sufría...sufría una vez más la cruel despedida, el mes lleno de risas y alegrías terminó sorpresiva e inesperadamente tal como había empezado, Ella sabía que se irían pero tenía la anhelante esperanza de que esta vez la llevaran con Ellos pero...no fué así, ni siquiera hubo tiempo para ir una última vez a la cascada, no hubo tiempo de despedidas al menos no una real ya que el mensajero que llegó por Ellos había sido muy enfático en la premura de su partida y con un lo siento seguido de un abrazo y un te quiero de parte de cada uno montaron los caballos para luego desaparecer tras una nube de polvo...

¡los extraño tanto! – lloraba tirada sobre las pieles que le servían de cama mientras clin trataba inútilmente de animarla haciendo piruetas – la casa se siente tan vacía sin Ellos – dijo entre sollozos – no debo llorar más – de pronto se limpió las lagrimas – estos días he sido tan feliz – cambió su semblante y sonrió al recordar los alegres momentos pasados con sus hermanos, las carreras hasta el río, la competencia de clavados, los retos de respiración bajo el agua y ni que decir los castigos al perdedor como el que le toco cumplir la tarde anterior...

_flash back_

_35..36..37..38 – contaba Anthony cuando..._

_ya no resisto! – dijo después de una gran bocanada de aire, acto seguido..._

_¡gane! – emergió el mayor en cuanto sintió que la rubia había salido del agua, respiró repetidas veces tratando de regularizar sus latidos mientras Candy hacía lo mismo_

_2 segundos más y ganabas! – Anthony se dirigió a la ojiverde_

_jajaja – la risa de ganador resonó – yo habría resistido hasta entonces – y se sumergió por unos segundos para luego salir y darle una sonrisa de triunfo a su hermana_

_solo porque no tomé suficiente aire – rebatió indignada_

_bueno basta de platica – intervino Anthony de nueva cuenta – creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – miró burlón a Candy_

_jajajaja – reía el mayor de las caras que hizo la rubia – yo lo haría pero resulta que...gané – presumió y por respuesta la joven nadó a la orilla y salió del agua para luego caminar hacia un enorme sauce que se encontraba a unos metros de la poza, dió una última mirada a sus hermanos y comenzó a trepar lo cual hizo fácilmente ya que tenía bastante práctica, el castigo era tomar tres piñas del abeto contiguo y bajar del sauce con ellas intactas y eso si era un problema ya que al llevarlas en las manos debía hacer doble esfuerzo para bajar sin quebrarlas, con mucho cuidado y equilibrio llegó a la rama que estaba mas cerca y comenzó a cortarlas, puso dos en su mano izquierda y una en la derecha, y con sumo lentitud retrocedió hasta llegar a una de las ramas principales para comenzar el descenso pero antes de hacerlo el hermoso paisaje llamó su atención y lo recorrió detenidamente llenándose los ojos de tan bella vista, un movimiento en la higuera de enfrente cruzando el río la hizo detener su mirada en ella, por un minuto o dos trató de distinguir algo, parecía una persona pero..._

_Candy! – la llamó Anthony – ¿te encuentras bien? – le gritó preocupado al ver que no bajaba mientras el mayor miraba hacia la higuera que su hermana observaba_

_si! – gritó y comenzó el descenso un tanto distraída – había alguien ahí! Estoy segura – pensaba mientras bajaba – por suerte no me he quitado el antifaz ni Ellos tampoco – cavilaba mientras tomaba la penúltima rama para llegar a tierra firme – será mejor que nos vayamos – decidió y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo soltó las piñas y corrió hacia Ellos _

_¿y bien? – preguntó el mayor saliendo del agua_

_eh?_

_las piñas! – dijo el menor que ya estaba en tierra seca al ver su cara desconcertada_

_oh! se quebraron – mintió – tengo hambre – dijo enseguida_

_¿hambre tu? – preguntó irónico Anthony ganándose que su hermana le enseñara la lengua lo que provocó la risa de los hermanos_

_ya dejen de reírse – les regañó – y mejor vámonos que muero de hambre! – los tomó de un brazo a cada quien y se los llevó prácticamente a rastras del lugar_

_fin flash back_

¿quién estaría viéndonos? – se preguntó saliendo de sus recuerdos – quizá solo era alguna ardilla – quiso restarle importancia al asunto y se acurrucó dispuesta a descansar, como siempre los recuerdos le ayudaban a recobrar el ánimo tras la triste separación...

En el campamento un joven recibía una buena reprimenda...

por todos los cielos muchacho! – exclamó Charlie en cuanto lo vió llegar – me tenías con el alma en un hilo! – dijo acercándose al castaño que ya estaba bajándose de teodora

se me fué el tiempo – fué su respuesta

se me fué el tiempo...se me fué el tiempo – repitió el hombre mayor exasperado – eres un Coronel inglés Terrence! – le levantó un poco la voz – y no uno cualquiera! Eres el hijo de...

¡SE DE QUIEN SOY HIJO! – lo interrumpió abruptamente con la ira recorriendo sus venas

entonces no me hagas recordártelo y asume tus responsabilidades con honor! – dijo con firmeza y se alejó

HONOR! HONOR! – repitió enfurecido – ¡AL DIABLO EL HONOR! – pensó hastiado de que la sombra de su padre y el honor de Éste lo persiga todo el tiempo, sintiendo el averno en su interior se alejó en busca del solitario tronco caído donde se sentaba a observar el danzar en el aire de los cocuyos pero contrario a como siempre ocurría...no le trajeron paz y alegría a su alma...esta vez traían... desasosiego, angustia, ansiedad, desespero y temor...temor de no ver de nuevo ese resplandor en los ojos de su amada ninfa pecosa...porque una cosa era segura...estaba irremediable y perdidamente enamorado de Ella pero tenía un problema... Candy no lo sabía y peor aún NO estaba enamorada de Él.

Continuara...

Nota: como estan? ya saben cualquier cosa dejenme un RW jejeje

**Liblula:** gracias por comentar! no desesperes que pronto habrá respuestas!

**Tatzumi:** jajaja a mi tambien me dieron ganas de golpear algo cuando lei el cap de tu fic jajaja por cierto en un ratin leo la actualizacion! gracias por leer!

**Gemma:** amiga obsesionada! ps es asi es mi terry! y asi lo amo! mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**Lita:** gracias! la vrdd es que me imaginé a Terry reclamandome jaja me alegra que te gustara estaba media nerviosona por ese punto jeje

**Goshy:** gracias! no te preocupes que pronto sabrán el porque de las mascaras!

**Micaela:** ps no tarde jajaja gracias por leer! y en FR ya esta el capitulo tambien jeje lo deje hace un ratito!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Jari**


	5. Capitulo 4

C A P I T U L O IV

Al día siguiente Candy decidió no ir a la cascada ya que aún no estaba segura de que el movimiento en la higuera al otro lado fuera una simple ardilla, ese era ya el cuarto día y sentada en los escalones de la cabaña con clin en su regazo debatía que hacer...

creo que tres días son suficientes para que quien quiera que estuviera ahí crea que eramos unos viajeros descansando – meditaba acariciando a su fiel amigo – ¿tu que dices clin? ¿vamos hoy a la cascada? – preguntó al pequeño coatí que se revolvía bajo los mimos de su ama y mientras la rubia decidía un coronel inglés estaba cerca de cometer una insensatez...

Cuatro días! Cuatro días esperando! Cuatro días sin ver su sonrisa, sin ver su figura tras la túnica mojada, cuatro días sin escuchar su risa, cuatro días de tortura...de pensar que no regresará! que tal vez el tal Anthony se la llevó con Él...

No! No puedo más! – se incorporó de la rama y comenzó el descenso con una mirada de determinación en su rostro – _no me importa si está prohibido cruzar! _– pensó dejando atrás la higuera – no me importa si soy inglés – comenzó a quitarse las botas junto a la orilla – no me importa si son ordenes del General! – se quitó la armadura y se introdujo en el agua – lo único que me importa es verte y saber que estás bien – tomó aire y se sumergió, abrió los ojos y enfocó la orilla contraria, abriendo el agua a su paso con las manos comenzó el recorrido hasta que se topó con...

aaaaaa – gritó la rubia en cuanto estuvo fuera del agua

para desconcierto de la joven el castaño comenzó a reír escandalosamente, y es que la cara de terror de Candy era de fotografía – lo siento... lo siento... – empezó a disculparse – pero es que tu cara...

mi cara! – repitió asustada y como un torpedo en el agua se dirigió a la roca por su antifaz y se lo puso enseguida

¿por que lo usas? – preguntó a quemaropa detrás de Ella

eh? – perturbada fué todo lo que pudo decir antes de quedarse congelada – _santo cielo! es Él!_ – pensó con el nerviosismo invadiendo todo su ser al tiempo que lo observaba embelesada

¿te gusta lo que ves? – le regaló una irónica y seductora sonrisa – conozco un buen lugar para declararse – la miró burlón

¿quien eres? no puedes estar aquí! – respondió sin hacer caso a lo dicho por Terry

su corazón se encogió al escuchar la pregunta, Él llevaba más de un mes adorando todo de Ella y ni siquiera lo recordaba? – que yo sepa la cascada es libre! – respondió arrogante

esta es MI cascada! – refutó acentuando el mi – así que si me haces el favor de...

favor? – levantó una ceja viéndola fijamente

Terry por favor! – pidió con la voz temblorosa aunque no sabía si era por el temor de que estuviera ahí o por la forma en que la miraba

_creí que no sabías quien era?_ – pensó irónico – mi nombre es Terrence! NO Terry! – la corrigió y la dura mirada la hizo temblar

_estúpida! Desde cuando es Terry?_ – se regañó mentalmente – disculpa creo que te confundí – sonrió con inocencia y con aparente confusión gesto que lo hizo ponerse furioso pero antes de que pudiera responder algo la chica salía del agua

¿te vas? – quiso morderse la lengua pero era demasiado tarde

no hablo con extraños – se encogió de hombros y salió disparada hacia el bosque

eres un idiota! – se recriminó – tu primera oportunidad en un mes y la arruinas! – exasperado sacó un poco de agua con la mano, enojado consigo mismo se sumergió y se dirigió la poza dispuesto a sacar su frustración nadando un poco...

sofocada se sentó en los escalones de la cabaña...

es un engreído! – hizo una rabieta – que yo sepa la cascada es libre – lo remedó – como se atreve? Es MI cascada y mas le vale que no vuelva por ahí – estaba furiosa pero porque? – ¿porqué? Y todavía preguntas porque? – ups! Si que está enojada – claro que estoy enojada! – eso puedo verlo tu ceño fruncido da fe de ello pero porque? – porque? PORQUE? – si porque? – NO LO SE! – gritó exasperada haciendo otra rabieta – pero es que esa manera de hablar... de mirarme... – su voz se tornó suave, mmm yo creo que le gusta – gustarme? Estas loca? ese...ese... – inglés de hermoso rostro, ojos de mar y cuerpo de ensueño? – este bueno si... es guapo pero... – ja! Ahora resulta que tiene peros – es un arrogante engreído! Te gusta lo que ves? – volvió a remedarlo – que si me gustó! Y es que esa delgada camisa que lo cubría se le pegaba a su amplio y fuerte pecho – oye! – quien entiende a Candy? Primero es un engreído luego se embelesa al recordarlo y vuelve a enojarse! Definitivamente le gusta y no acepto replicas!, irritada entró a la cabaña, buscó el jabón y la esencia de rosas que acababan de traerle sus hermanos y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que fungía como baño, llenó la tina y se sumergió dispuesta a relajarse antes de bañarse, cerró los ojos e inevitablemente la imagen del arrogante engreído llenó su mente y la sonrisa en sus labios no tardó en aparecer...

al día siguiente la rubia acudió ansiosa a la poza y no era porque fuera su parte preferida del día como lo había sido siempre si no por la perspectiva de ver nuevamente al inglés, pero desafortunadamente para Ella este nunca llegó, desilusionada volvió a la cabaña y pasó gran parte de la noche pensando en Él y en su seductora sonrisa, así pasaron tres días en los que la rubia iba con los ánimos a mil por la posibilidad de verlo y regresaba con la moral por el suelo a causa del fallido resultado pero que hacía Terry que no acudía a la cascada?...

eres un imbécil! – se dijo – sigues aquí en la rama de un árbol perdiendo el tiempo! – el muy tarado iba a la cascada pero no se acercaba – te escuche! Pero tienes razón soy un tarado! Está ahí tan hermosa como siempre! sola! sin el molesto de Anthony ni el otro revoloteando alrededor de Ella como moscas y yo simplemente me quedó viendo! – estaba frustrado, supongo que no sabe como acercarse – es que es tan difícil! Al primer intento huye! Además no me porte muy bien que digamos la ultima vez – como creí! El muy cobarde tiene miedo a ser rechazado! – cobarde yo? Por favor soy un coronel inglés! he peleado numerosas batallas! Matado a cientos de hombres quizá miles, no conozco el miedo! enfrente un oso! – uy que valiente! Pero en este momento te tiemblan las piernas solo de pensar en acercarte – mira como tiemblo! – sin perder tiempo bajó de la rama y se dirigió a la cascada con la determinación en su rostro – ahora que diantres le digo! – pensó en cuanto estuvo en la orilla – deja de reirte y ayudame! – me riñó, pero lamentablemente no puedo ayudarle es algo que debe hacer solo – solo? Nada más me provocaste! Y ahora me dejas morir solo! – se quejó, solo se tu mismo – se tu mismo – repitió entre dientes mientras se acercaba – hace una linda tarde no? – sonrió francamente y la ojiverde casi se queda sin aliento cuando lo vio

eh si... muy bonita – respondió nerviosamente mientra se sentaba en una de las piedras dentro del río

hace mucho que vives aquí? – preguntó en un intento de iniciar conversación

desde que tenía 12 – contestó con una sonrisa

vaya! Vives sola Candy? – le fue inevitable hacer esa pregunta

¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – quiso saber con un toque de desconfianza

eh bueno...verás...

eras tu! – lo interrumpió – eras tu quien nos espiaba el otro día! – lo miró acusadoramente

no bueno si lo que quiero decir es – hablaba atropelladamente

eres un espía inglés! Por eso estás aquí! – se levantó con la furia bullendo en su interior

no! no! Claro que no! – negó enseguida – acepto que soy un soldado pero...

soldado! Por todos los cielos! ¡ERES UN SOLDADO! Y yo aquí hablando contigo! – la angustia y el temor se reflejaron en sus ojos

espera! No voy a hacerte daño! – se apresuró a decir al ver que Ella hacía intento de irse – dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo – continuo, _al menos por ahora_ – pensó esperanzado

yo...no...

por favor – agregó al notar que titubeaba

es...esta bien – aceptó no muy convencida pero algo en su interior le dijo que aceptara – adiós! – dijo antes de salir corriendo del agua

te estaré esperando! – le gritó antes de que se perdiera en la espesura del bosque – primer paso – expresó con mirada sonriente para luego dar la vuelta y regresar al campamento.

El nuevo día llegó y con el la promesa de un encuentro, puntuales acudieron a su cita, Candy estaba nerviosa y tensa pero conforme platicaban empezó a relajarse, y así empezó una costumbre...todos los días al atardecer la cascada era el escenario donde estos alegres amigos pasaban una amena tarde y una de esas tardes...

porque eres soldado? – preguntó la rubia desde la piedra en medio del río

nada en especial – se encogió de hombros y miró un pequeño pez que pasó cerca de sus pies – supongo que por seguir la tradición – arrojó al agua una piedrecilla que estaba cerca – y conservar el honor de mi familia – respondió restando importancia al asunto pero Candy que era muy intuitiva insistió

te gusta ser soldado?

Es lo que escogí – desvió la mirada

pero te habría gustado ser otra cosa? – cambió la pregunta

es que no te cansas de ser tan entrometida? – empezaba a enojarse

eres un grosero! – indignada se levantó de la piedra con la intención de irse pero...

mi madre murió cuando tenía 8... no había pasado ni un año cuando mi padre volvió a casarse y para cuando tenía 10 ya tenía un hermano – miraba hacia el sol detrás del abeto

lo siento – susurró sentándose nuevamente

no quiero tu lastima! – su voz sonó demasiado ruda – desde que mi hermano nació la que según mi padre sería mi nueva madre comenzó a maltratarme – continuo

no se lo dijiste? – quiso saber

no... la muy cara de cerdo me tenía amenazado – habló con rencor – me fingía amor delante de mi padre y me golpeaba cuando Él no estaba presente

oh Terry! – se llevó las manos al pecho apretando las manos

deja de llamarme Terry! – el rencor en su mirada la paralizó – Ella me llamaba de ese modo delante de mi padre pero a sus espaldas... – se calló abruptamente

yo no soy Ella – respondió ofendida pero continuo escuchando

cuando cumplí 15 mi padre me envió a la milicia – su voz se volvió dura

tu no querías ser soldado – habló con seguridad

pero es el precio que debo pagar por ser su hijo – es obvio que le guarda rencor – esas fueron sus palabras cuando le dije que no quería la vida militar

es un cabeza dura!

Una carcajada salió de su pecho sin poder evitarlo – por que llevas ese antifaz? – fue su turno de preguntar

su mirada se tornó triste y su voz se volvió melancólica – es el precio que debo pagar por ser yo

lo suponía! – dijo riendo para sorpresa de Candy – es por esas horribles pecas! – continuo

que! Yo no tengo pecas! – respondió irritada

claro que las tienes! Justo aquí – tocó su propia nariz señalando el lugar

es no es...

claro que es cierto! Te olvidas que te he visto sin antifaz? – preguntó con arrogancia

arrgg eres un arrggg si tengo pecas y que! – aceptó finalmente y le enseñó la lengua

eso es pecosa...así me gusta verte – pensó riendo de las rabietas de Ella

debo irme – hablo Candy luego de un momento

lo se – respondió con pesar mientras la veía levantarse

hasta mañana – se despidió con un movimiento de mano

hasta mañana... _mi amor_ – completo la frase mentalmente

continuara...

NOTA: un capitulo mas! que les va pareciendo la historia? espero que les siga gustando! por cierto publique un songfic:** PORQUE NO ESTAS AQUI** espero se den una vueltecita por alla! y me hagan saber que les pareció!

gracias a todos los que me han leído y en especial a las que me ponen entre sus favoritos, sus alertas y me dejan sus RW!

**Litac**

**caro**

**Gemma**

**Karina**

**Klaudis**

**Micaela**

**Ysledsira**

**Denisse**

gracias por sus comentarios! espero los siguientes ;)

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Jari**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CUESTIÓN DE HONOR**

**CAPITULO V**

Dice la Biblia que para todo hay un tiempo señalado...tiempo de nacer... de morir... de reír... de llorar... tiempo para la paz y tiempo para la guerra...tiempo para odiar pero sobre todo... hay un tiempo para amar...

_¿dios mío! que esto que siento?_ – su mente confundida trataba de encontrar la respuesta al tsunami de emociones que despierta en Ella el coronel inglés – _porque me tiemblan las piernas tan solo lo distingo entre los arboles? Aún ahora que pienso en él?_ – miraba el sendero por el que estaba segura no tardaría en aparecer – _y este hormigueo! como si una parvada de golondrinas revoloteara en mi interior! – _pensó al momento que se hacía presente clara señal de que Terry había llegado

hola – saludó con esa encantadora sonrisa arrebatadora de suspiros

_siento que mi pecho no soportara más el martilleo de mi acelerado corazón – _hola_ – _sonrió ¿enamorada?

Por poco y no llego – comentó como de pasada pero observando detenidamente la reacción de Ella

no! ¿porque? Tienes algún problema? – le acribilló con el rostro preocupado y triste?

Jaja tranquila – respondió relajado pero lo cierto es que la respuesta de Candy es lo que él esperaba – solo se retrasó un poco el reconocimiento – aclaró mientras se sentaba en la "cómoda" piedra que venía ocupando desde hacía ya tres meses en sus encuentros con la rubia

gracias a Dios! Me alegra que estés aquí! – quiso morderse la lengua pero le fue imposible ocultar la alegría y el alivio que significó para Ella haciendo que su enmascarado rostro pasara por todos los colores del arco iris

sí? – sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que entraba en el agua al ver que se callaba

s...si – tartamudeo sintiendo que la parvada de golondrinas se transformaba en toda una migración de flamingos al verlo frente a Ella! por lo que bajó la mirada

alargó el brazo y tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara – ¿por que? – su voz sonó suave como un susurro

por...yo... – _santo cielo Candy! Que te pasa?_ – si no fuera por que estaba sentada se habría caído

que Candy? – dijo cerca demasiado cerca de su rostro, levantó la otra mano y con sus nudillos recorrió la suave mejilla de la rubia – _si no la beso ahora..._ – ¿porque te alegra? – preguntó a punto de besarla

envuelta en las sensaciones que la cercanía y el contacto del castaño le provocaban levantó la mano para tocarlo al tiempo que en medio de un suspiro...– Terry!

NO-ME-DIGAS-TERRY! – dijo entre dientes con una dura y fría mirada, sin decir más salió furioso del agua

sentada en la piedra observó como montaba la yegua y se alejaba a toda prisa de ahí – eres una idiota! – se regañó – si no hubieras hablado! – se recriminaba cuando un rojo furioso se apoderó de su rostro al darse cuenta que de no haber hablado – _ me habría besado_ – pensó con una sonrisa...una enorme sonrisa...

En el campamento un hombre a caballo preguntaba por el coronel...

capitán! – un sofocado soldado llegaba hasta Charlie

que pasa soldado? – preguntó intrigado

un mensajero señor! – respondió el soldado señalando al recién llegado

vayamos entonces – se encaminó al encuentro del mensajero

luego de unos minutos cabalgando detuvo a teodora y bajó de ella a unos kilómetros de la cascada, seguía enojado pero ahora... por su arrebato...

soy un imbécil! – escupió furioso pasándose las manos por el castaño cabello – maldita vieja cara de cerdo! – golpeó con la mano echa un puño al inocente árbol que estaba a su alcance deseando fuera su madrastra – es Candy! tu ninfa pecosa! Es Ella quien te dice Terry no la... – el ruido de caballos acercándose lo puso en alerta por lo que de inmediato tomó a teodora y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos...

no debe estar lejos! – gritó uno

es muy rápido – dijo otro

a un par de kilómetros está la frontera si la cruza será difícil dar con el

ustedes dos busquen en los alrededores – dijo uno de ellos señalándolos – nosotros iremos hasta el río – emprendió la marcha seguido del otro hombre

_quienes son?_ – preguntó Terry desde su escondite, _mmm tienen pinta de cazadores_ – _¿que hacen aquí? ¿a quien buscan?_ – continúo el amable interrogatorio, _si son cazadores... tal vez están ¿cazando?_ – muy graciosa! Si no fuera por que... – se detuvo abruptamente ante la conciencia de que irían al río y por consecuencia... – Candy! Debe seguir ahí! – sin decir más subió a su yegua y la fustigó con fuerza debía llegar antes que ellos...

en el río la rubia intentaba sacar sus emociones nadando, necesitaba despejar su mente, relajarse, casi lo conseguía cuando el relinchido de un caballo captó su atención haciendo que la sangre de su cuerpo corriera estrepitosamente en su interior...

Terrence? – habló confundida de ver un caballo que no era de él

rápido! Ahí está! – escuchó gritar a un hombre cerca de ahí, con el pánico recorriendo su ser se sumergió

se les perdió algo? – preguntó Terry que había alcanzado a ver la acción de la rubia

este semental – respondió el que parecía ser el jefe mientras lo lazaba

llevamos días siguiendo su pista – añadió otro

preocupado por la vida de Candy que yacía bajo el agua les apuro – ya lo encontraron ahora váyanse! – fue inevitable que sonara rudo y autoritario

quien se cree que es soldado? – lo retó el jefe

Coronel Terrence Grandchester – firme y fría se escuchó su voz al identificarse

mis disculpas coronel – el tono y la mirada del hombre cambiaron drásticamente al tener conocimiento de a quien tenía frente a él – vámonos! – ordenó emprendiendo la retirada

enseguida bajó de la yegua – _cazadores eh!_ – de un tirón se quito la armadura y se lanzó a la poza...

Candy! – empezó a llamarla, al no tener respuesta se sumergió, con los ojos muy abiertos recorría las profundidades de la poza pero las botas no lo dejaban avanzar como quisiera, salió a tomar aire y volvió a llamarla – Candy! – dijo con desespero pero no hubo respuesta, inhaló con fuerza y se sumergió nuevamente en su búsqueda, su corazón casi se paraliza cuando logró verla a unos metros de él, sin perder tiempo llegó hasta Ella tomándola entre sus brazos y emergió con ella – pecosa! – le tembló la voz a causa del miedo atroz que lo envolvía, con una mano tomó su rostro y lo giró hacia él – mi ninfa pecosa por favor abre los ojos – las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo le quemaban la garganta

amo mis pecas Terry – dijo en un murmullo – Terrence – se corrigió al tiempo que abría los ojos

gracias dios! – soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras la apretaba contra él y sin decir agua va posó sus labios contra los de Ella en un beso anhelado y esperado por ambos desde que se conocieran, se olvidaron de sus nacionalidades, de sus responsabilidades, nada importaba! solo ellos dos y ese beso... que había convertido la migración de flamingos en el santuario de la mariposa monarca, ese beso que se llevaba con el rencores que le impedían algo tan sencillo como escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre, ese beso que venía a desenmarañar la madeja de confusiones que era la mente de la rubia, un beso que esfumó el temor al rechazo, un beso que estaba a punto de hacer lo que no había ocurrido minutos antes... ahogar a la rubia por falta de aire por lo que no quedando mas remedio separaron sus bocas pero no sus corazones – TE AMO PECOSA – confesó contra los labios de la rubia – TE AMO – y asaltó nuevamente esa boca que acababa de probar y que de ahora en adelante sería su perdición, inexperta pero con el instinto como aliado la pecosa respondía con la misma intensidad con que recibía los ataques invasivos de la boca enemiga que enviaba al frente su lengua con el fin de someter a la rival iniciando una lucha de poderes, flotando en lo profundo de la poza se sentía volar cual piedra expulsada por una catapulta! si no fuera por que sus brazos descansaban sobre unos fuertes hombros y se aferraba con fuerza a los castaños cabellos juraría que iba en picada tal como un águila se precipita sobre su presa desde las alturas pero... no caería! las manos que la estrujaban y sostenían le daban el poder que el viento da a las remeras alas del águila y ante la falta de rendición de las dos partes se declaró una tregua para respirar

Terrence – suspiró Candy contra su boca

se separó un poco y con la sonrisa mas dulce que Ella le había visto la corrigió – Terry... para ti soy... – habría terminado la frase si la ávida boca de la rubia lo hubiera dejado, cuando hubo otra pausa para respirar – estas bien? No te duele nada? – luego de la sesión de besos la preocupación regresó

jajaja – su risa lo desconcertó – estoy bien! en realidad... no me estaba ahogando – confesó en un susurro arrepentido

ah no? Seguramente estabas tomando el té – dijo irónico – llevabas mas de cinco minutos bajo el agua – cambió a un tono suave y preocupado

sobre eso... ven conmigo – se soltó del abrazo y le tomó la mano para que nadara con Ella unos metros hasta llegar al punto donde se había sumergido – toma aire – dijo antes de sumergirse

no entendía pero la siguió, a los pocos metros sintió una presión en su espalda y después... – una cueva? – dijo incrédulo en cuanto emergió

está detrás de la cascada – respondió la rubia mientras se ponía en tierra firme

es aquí donde te escondes – comprendió el porque nadie logra verla de cerca – todos creen que eres una ninfa por la forma en que desapareces – salió del agua y se sentó en el suelo junto a Ella con los pies dentro del agua

una ninfa? Wow! – sonrió y el pensó que podía pasar el resto de su vida ahí sentado viendo esa sonrisa

una muy pecosa debo aclarar – la vio burlón pero recordó otro punto – si no te estabas ahogando... porque estabas como desmayada? – preguntó realmente intrigado

ah este...eso...bueno – titubeaba

si?

ra na peña ma – susurró entre dientes

que? – no había entendido

era una peña oma – habló nuevamente entre dientes

vamos Candy! No te entiendo! – se estaba exasperando

era una pequeña broma – susurró esperando la reacción de él que fue una gran carcajada – no estas enojado? – preguntó con cautela

su expresión cambió al escuchar la pregunta dejando ver su verdadero sentir – tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando no te encontraba? – apretaba los puños tratando de controlar la furia y la indignación que lo recorría – Cuando te ví inconsciente bajo el agua? – el miedo y la preocupación volvió con fuerza

lo siento – se disculpó arrepentida

al menos salió algo bueno – la tomó de la mejilla para que lo mirara

si? – fué todo lo que pudo decir al sentir el toque y ser consciente de la cercanía de Terry

un beso dió como respuesta – Candy...Candy – repetía entre besos

te amo – respondió Ella haciendo que él se detuviera abruptamente – que pasa? – preguntó con el temor y la inseguridad asomándose en sus ojos

otro beso fué la respuesta – te amo ninfa pecosa – dijo separándose un poco para verla a los ojos – te amo y escuchar que me amas me hace sentir invencible – confesó acunando su rostro entre sus manos

Terry! – suspiró recostando la cabeza en el hueco de su garganta a lo que el respondió envolviéndola en un abrazo – _se siente tan bien_ – pensaba la rubia sacando una sonrisa – _por primera vez siento que no volveré a estar sola_ – meditaba permitiéndose soñar

_si esto es la felicidad viviría por siempre en esta cueva _– eran los pensamientos de Terry que estaba dichoso pero una sombra cruzó su mente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño solo recordarlo, no quería romper el momento pero era necesario para su salud mental... – quien es Anthony? – preguntó a quema ropa haciendo que la pecosa abandonara sus brazos e irguiera la espalda

cómo sabes de él? – preguntó con recelo, lo ama pero eso no quita que sea un soldado inglés

lo mencionaste el día que nos conocimos – le recordó sin suavizar la expresión

es alguien muy importante para mi – la sonrisa en su rostro fue una flecha al corazón de Terry

muy importante – repitió conteniéndose

como lo es también William – continúo sin percibir el semblante del castaño

así que... así es como se llaman – dijo entre dientes – es tarde – para desconcierto de la pecas se lanzó al agua

Terry espera! – se lanzó tras él sin entender que le pasaba, nadó hasta salir de la cueva y emergió – coronel! – escuchó que alguien gritaba

escondete – ordenó autoritario

pero...

ESCONDETE! – repitió en un susurro intimidante, no quería que la vieran pero tampoco quería que supiera su rango

eres un... arrogante!, un autoritario! y un mandón! – se quejó y le mostró la lengua antes de sumergirse

inevitablemente una sonrisa se estampó en su rostro olvidando para su mala suerte el enojo anterior – que pasa cookie? – respondió nadando hacia la orilla donde había dejado la armadura

el capitán me ha enviado por usted coronel – explicó el muchacho mientras levantaba la armadura al verlo que salía del agua

alguna novedad – tomó la armadura de manos del joven, era la primera vez en 4 meses que Charlie enviaba por él mientras estaba "vigilando" la frontera, por lo que estaba intrigado

ha llegado un mensajero – contestó caminando a la par hacia los equinos dejados a unos metros

apretó los puños y frunció el ceño – vamos entonces... _hasta mañana ninfa pecosa_ – completó la frase mentalmente mientras echaba una mirada al río, espoleó la yegua y emprendieron el camino de regreso al campamento, la ansiedad y el desasosiego lo acompañaron todo el trayecto...

ahí viene el coronel! – gritó un soldado llamando la atención de lo demás

oh! oh! – detuvo a teodora en medio del campamento – donde está ese mensajero! – habló autoritario sin bajarse de la yegua

Terrence! – apareció Charlie por el flanco izquierdo acompañado del dichoso hombre – trae un mensaje del General – dijo con serenidad... como quien sabe lo que eso significa

sin decir nada extendió la mano esperando el pergamino el cual recibió enseguida, con firmeza y con el rostro endurecido comenzó la lectura, al finalizar... – Teniente – se dirigió a un hombre de unos 30 años – prepare una avanzada para que salga de inmediato – comenzó a dar ordenes – sargento! tome 20 soldados y vayan al pabellón por víveres y armas! – siguió ordenando – nos movemos! – gritó sin ninguna emoción en su voz a los expectantes soldados, enseguida bajó de teodora y le entregó las riendas a cookie – Charlie! En mi tienda... ahora! – ordenó enérgico empezando a caminar seguido del capitán

y bien? – dijo el capitán a penas pusieron un pie dentro

sin decir nada le extendió el pergamino el cual Charlie tomó y empezó a leer... – lo han encontrado – dijo Terry ante el silencio de su compañero y amigo

debemos llegar cuanto antes! No tendremos otra oportunidad como esta! – habló finalmente

lo se – sonó apesadumbrado cuando se sentó en un banco de madera

pero que pasa Terrence! Eres libre hombre! libre! – le palmeó la espalda tratando de animarlo – o al menos lo serás en cuanto cumplamos la misión – sonrió condescendiente

_por que ahora! ¡Justo ahora! _– se lamentaba interiormente – _no quiero __dejarte!_ – el corazón se le oprimía solo de pensarlo

que un rayo me parta! Me vas a decir que te ocurre ¡ahora mismo! – lo encaró al ver su mutismo y su falta de entusiasmo ante la oportunidad que había esperado tantos años... separarse definitivamente del yugo de su padre

si no regreso en dos horas parte sin mi – dijo de pronto al tiempo que se levantaba como impulsado por un resorte

que? Acaso estas desertando? – los colores huyeron del rostro de Charlie ante la sola suposición pero para perjuicio de su salud mental el coronel salió como ventarrón.

Continuara...

**Nota:**

y bien? que les pareció? este cap estuvo un poquitin mas largo k los demás jeje

**Litac** estamos por llegar a ese punto!

Dennis gracias! la vrdd eso de meter mi cuchara en la historia surgió al momento y me aventé jaja me alegra que guste!

**Mai!** ya estas aqui! y ya actualice! jaja no tengo idea con kien pelearas! jajaja

**Lizethr wow!** gracias! espero llenar tus expectativas!

**Klaudys** no desespereis! pronto! pronto!

**Ange!** trillisa incorrompible! ya estoy aqui! espero te haya gustado!

**Laurencita** que alegría que te hayas dado una vuelta por acá!

gracias por sus alertas y por agregarme a sus favoritos! espero se animen a dejarme un comentario!

**ahora toca el turno a ¡La Z en la pared! nos vemos por allá!**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**JARI**


End file.
